


seven things

by synically



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, Secret Relationship, Vague relationship, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun, and it has pictures!!!!, heavily based on 7things by miley cyrus, just a 6k fic of taegyu being whipped and dumb, wrote this bcos i miss taegyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synically/pseuds/synically
Summary: there's approximately seven things taehyun hates about beomgyu. he doesn't really know whether it was a proper thought to think, and he's scared that listing it down one by one would give him enough reasons to finally endthis- whatever they are.//alternatively, taehyun hates seven things about beomgyu. and at the same time, he loves seven and more things about him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 174





	seven things

there's approximately seven things taehyun hates about beomgyu. he doesn't really know whether it was a proper thought to think, and he's scared that listing it down one by one would give him enough reasons to finally end _this_ \- whatever they are.

the streetlights around him flickered, the cold wind blew harshly, the stars hid behind the forming clouds.

as he walk the silent pavement, heading to the park where they first met, he lets the memories flash in his mind.

_one. beomgyu is vain_.

"hey! did you see that last shot? i look awesome, right?" the older said, shamelessly removing his sweaty jersey in front of taehyun, who was already inside the players' locker rooms to greet beomgyu after the game.

"i saw it. and no, you look pathetic." he deadpans instead, not feeding beomgyu's already towering ego as he averts his gaze. he hopes to any superior being out there that beomgyu wouldn't notice the soft pink of his cheeks.

"excuse me? you're talking to the mvp here! hello, are you blind?" beomgyu whines, opening his locker door to get his spare clothes. when he glanced at the younger, who was looking away from him, a smirk made its way to his lips. "wait, don't tell me you're _jealous_ of all those girls-"

taehyun masked his denial by smacking the dirty shirt on the older boy's face.

he should be used to this side of beomgyu, as he is annoyingly narcissistic at all times any day of the week, but something about that game made the older even more unbearable.

yes, he's good-looking. yes, he's the mvp. yes, girls _and_ boys alike crowd him after delivering that winning shot. and _yes_ , he was jealous.

and he hates that beomgyu takes that as an advantage.

_two. beomgyu's games_.

beomgyu was naturally playful, which led him to play basketball and pull pranks on whoever he deem fun to tease. and of course, one of them is taehyun.

it was one of those normal days in university; the halls were busy, the sky was clear, the sun was hot, and beomgyu is still annoying as he pins taehyun on his locker door.

"come on, hyun. i promise i'll do my homework next time." he begs, arms on either side of taehyun's head. "mr. min is just on my ass recently and he wouldn't buy any of my excuses."

"you always say that." the younger frowns, clutching his music theory notebook tighter.

"and i mean it this time." beomgyu whispers, voice an octave lower as he leans closer to taehyun's face.

taehyun's breath hitched at proximity. and he feels the gentle touch of beomgyu's nose on his.

"please?" the older pleaded, his cool breath ghosting over taehyun's lips.

gulping, taehyun closed his eyes in defeat. muttering a barely inaudible "okay". he feels beomgyu move in front of him and he freezes.

but instead of soft lips pressing against his, he feels the notebook being snatched from his hand and he opened his eyes to beomgyu already jogging away.

"thanks hyunnie! i'll return this in class later!" he says, winking and he disappears into the crowd.

taehyun's heart was beating wildly in his chest the whole time, and he hates beomgyu for playing with it like that.

_three. beomgyu's insecurity_.

the red-haired boy finds himself seated on the older boy's bed, glumly watching him go about his closet for something to wear at their celebratory party (he also invited taehyun, but he was persistent in not going).

"what do you think about this? do you think i'd look good enough wearing this?" beomgyu asks him, raising two different shirts so the younger could give judgment.

he only frowned. and beomgyu sighs exasperatedly, once again digging through his tons of clothing.

taehyun had more important things to do than this. and yet he still put his studying to a pause once beomgyu texted him that he has an emergency. all those rushing out of his house and wearing a pair of different slippers were in vain, because it was actually a _fashion_ emergency and taehyun is once again dumbfounded.

a loud groan and taehyun looks down at the older, now sprawled on the floor with a pout.

sighing, he said. "hyung, you'd look good in anything you wear. you shouldn't stress yourself too much over this." taehyun feels almost bothered that the usually confident boy was struggling in something he was organically good at. surely there must be a reason-

beomgyu pouted even more, "but i want to impress them. i can't just wear anything."

_of course you do_ , taehyun thinks unhelpfully, dread forming in the pits of his stomach.

he ignored it though, and instead, crawls to the pile of clothes and helped beomgyu in his mental dilemma.

taehyun hates that beomgyu has a lot of insecurities when he's the most perfect human in his eyes.

_four. you love me, but you like him_.

"hyung, it's movie night. stop texting." taehyun complains as he turned the lights off in his dorm room.

beomgyu was already seated on the bed, back on the headboard, fingers furiously typing and a wide smile on his face. taehyun's laptop perched on a portable table on the opposite end.

"just a minute. i'm texting yeonjun." the older answers, giggling.

there's a sour taste on taehyun's tongue at the mention of the other basketball player's name. yeonjun had always been close to beomgyu, especially after that party; and for some reason, it made him feel uncomfortable.

"do you like him or something?" he blurted out, unable to stop himself. his words were reeking with bitterness, but it seemed like beomgyu wasn't paying much attention.

"what if i do?" he challenges instead, not even sparing a glance even if the younger had already settled beside him.

taehyun chose to stay quiet then, worried that if he opened his mouth, the echoes of his heart breaking would resound in the quiet room. so without another word, he just played the movie, ignoring beomgyu's whines.

when they have plunged into silence, the movie starting and phone already forgotten, beomgyu then notices the pillow taehyun had put between them like a barrier. he shoots the younger a look, seeing the furrowed brows and deep frown despite the movie being light. and he chuckled to himself because it was the most adorable thing ever.

swiftly, he pulled the younger closer to him; an arm around taehyun's waist and head flushed on his chest. taehyun didn't really have the heart to complain, so he only shifted to get comfortable; his own arm resting over beomgyu's stomach.

with legs tangled and eyes focused on the laptop screen, beomgyu whispers;

"i love you."

taehyun hates how mere words from beomgyu were enough to calm the storm in his heart.

_five. you make me cry after making me laugh._

it had already been an hour or two since the two of them had sat in one of the cafés on campus; figures bent over the table as they write their shared homework and almost empty coffee cups resting on the side.

"i'm tired of this taehyunnie." beomgyu whines, bumping his head on the table repeatedly. "can we call it a day already?"

"no, hyung. i'm not letting you make me finish this all by myself." taehyun retorts, eyes still busy writing notes on the music sheet. "and stop that! the coffee might spill because of your big dumb head."

beomgyu only groans, his head still on the table as he looks at the younger sideways, "hey taehyun."

taehyun ignored him.

"taehyunnie." beomgyu singsongs, reaching a hand to grab taehyun's busy ones.

the red-haired boy flings his hand away.

"ya! kang taehyun!"

said boy only sipped his coffee.

"if you don't talk to me, i'm going to scream. and you know very well that i would." the older threatens. taehyun sighs.

"what now?"

"why didn't handel go shopping?" beomgyu starts.

taehyun frowned. "hyung, we don't have time for this-"

"just ask why!"

"fine! why?"

"because he was baroque!" the older laughs.

face palms. "are you done?" taehyun then realized it was a wrong thing to ask.

"actually, no." beomgyu said, grinning. he finally got taehyun's attention. "what does the bartender say when middle c, e-flat, and g walked in the bar?"

"'tone it down'?" taehyun tries, beomgyu laughed at his answer.

"no, silly." he said, "'we don't serve minors'."

that made a smile crack on the younger boy's face, shaking his head disbelievingly for not getting the joke early on. their homework suddenly forgotten on the table.

"okay okay. how about this; why couldn't the string quartet find their composer?"

"because he was haydn!" both of them answered, laughing. taehyun couldn't help it that the older has such a contagious laugh; his eyes crinkling and lips stretched out, producing one of taehyun's favorite sounds.

"hyung! stop already! we still have homework to do!" taehyun says, already teary-eyed.

"last one, i promise." beomgyu responds. taehyun listens then, lips caught in his teeth as a poor attempt to supress his smile. "what is better than one baa?"

"tubas!" they exclaimed, another fit of laughter enveloping them and earning them looks from other people studying.

but it was kind of short-lived as the overflowing joy took over beomgyu's already hyped nerves. and in between catching his breath and laughing too hard, his knee bumped onto the table and caused for the cup of coffee to tumble, spilling its contents over their hardwork.

the world froze, and before beomgyu could react to his aching knee, taehyun screamed;

"choi beomgyu!"

the raven-haired boy coaxed the crying younger by saying he'll do the damaged work by himself, along with a promise of a weekly supply of caramel macchiato.

_six. beomgyu's friends_.

taehyun is sitting on one table in the cafeteria with his other friend hueningkai; peacefully eating their lunch when a loud holler was heard. and they turned their heads to the direction of the noise.

"what are those jerks up to now?" kai grumbles, watching as beomgyu's group of friends chatter loudly, earning them half of the cafeteria's attention.

his eyes followed beomgyu as he made his way to a lone student on the corner of the lunch hall, yeonjun walking by his side. they recognized the boy as soobin, a quiet and introverted student that shares their music theory class. yeonjun sat on the table shamelessly, right in front of soobin's tray; while beomgyu still had the decency to just sit beside him. and even if soobin towers the both of them, he visibly shrunk on himself at being approached by the two popular students.

some words were exchanged, and taehyun sees the growing smirk on yeonjun's face; and before he knew it, the pink-haired male already has soobin's lunch in his hands, with beomgyu already sipping on the box of juice soobin bought for himself. they tapped on the taller boy's shoulder and he terribly flinched, before the two walked away.

he was shaking so badly and no one was approaching him, afraid that if they did, the group of boys would pick on them instead. but kai and taehyun disagrees as they share a look and went to the poor boy's table, both carrying their own trays.

"hey. i know we don't talk much but we share music theory together." taehyun says, sitting across from soobin, who was surprised.

"they are just jerks. don't mind them, we'll eat with you from now on." kai added, offering his own food.

soobin blushed at their words, "t-thank you."

as a newfound friendship formed between them - with soobin admitting that he spent all his lunch money on the food the two boys took, and kai ranting about how much of a jerk the group is - taehyun finds himself staring at beomgyu, a disapproving look on his features.

beomgyu only smiled apologetically at him, sheepishly scratching his head as his group went out of the cafeteria.

sure, the older is a prankster and a troublemaker, but he was never a bully. and taehyun hates beomgyu's friends for making him into one.

_seven. taehyun hates that he's in love with beomgyu._

because even if he stood there, in the middle of the empty park with drizzles of rain starting to pour, his heart can't stop yearning for the older. even if beomgyu denied him, even if beomgyu broke his heart.

a series of beeps broke through his train of thought, and he glances at his phone.

droplets of rain fell on his screen, barely concealing the messages. he unlocks it.

he needs a sincere apology, not through text, not through call. taehyun needs beomgyu here, right in front of him. if he really was sincere in whatever it is between them.

nothing's going to change until beomgyu came. and if he decides to end this, then it's okay. taehyun will walk away and not come back. he will take seven steps forward and not a single glance behind.

the only thing he would lose is half his heart, his best friend, and the boy he's in love with. surely he would be okay, right?

he locks it. then opens again to look at his wallpaper.

there were seven things taehyun hated about beomgyu. but what made him like the other? to the point that those feelings developed into loving him; dumbly, hopelessly, unconditionally.

it would take too long to list every single reason, and beomgyu was already on his way. but taehyun thinks he can list at least seven things he loves about the older.

_one. beomgyu's hair._

taehyun was under one of the shady trees at the vast field; reading his notes for an oncoming pop-quiz. a few meters away from where he sat, beomgyu was playing basketball with his friends on the outdoor court; the sun was high on the sky, but the wind was cool enough to cancel its heat.

he glanced at the boy, raven locks dancing with the breeze as he flawlessly move around the court and scores another basket. beomgyu looked back at him as he catch his breath, as if he had sensed taehyun's gaze, and flashed him a smile that sent the younger boy's heart tumbling in his chest.

beomgyu excused himself from the game, saying he needed a breather as he jogs towards taehyun, a towel in hand.

"taehyunnie! came to watch me play?" the older teases, plopping down next to him as he wipes his face and hair. even if he was glistening with sweat, taehyun thinks he still look gorgeous.

the younger grins, "you wish." he bits back playfully, chuckling.

the older boy rolled his eyes good-naturedly, before he laid his head on taehyun's lap. "yeah yeah, keep denying."

"hey! you're sweaty." taehyun whines, but made no real effort to push him away.

"am not." beomgyu whispers. "just for a while baby; i'm tired."

taehyun didn't complain anymore; it's not like he didn't want this anyway. he only resorted to threading his fingers through the damp locks; a little sticky from playing but he can still faintly smell the strawberry shampoo. beomgyu's hair was getting longer, growing past his eyebrows and becoming healthier.

he looks like an overgrown puppy; both with his antics and fluffy hair. and since that day, he would always find himself carding through the soft strands. taehyun had done it so often that beomgyu already complained to being treated like a pet.

_two. beomgyu's eyes._

on one of the nights when beomgyu would stay over at his dorm, the two boys often found themselves on the small balcony, gazing up at the starry sky and watching the city fall asleep.

they were huddled in one of taehyun's thick blankets, bodies pressed close and arms intertwined. taehyun was leaning his head on beomgyu's shoulder, while the older was playing with his fingers. no words were exchanged; just the loud beating of their hearts communicating was enough to fill their ears. 

taehyun likes that beomgyu was regularly loud, and he likes it too when they envelop themselves in comforting silence.

he feels beomgyu shift his head and he pulls away, waiting for the older to get comfortable again. but instead, taehyun finds beomgyu looking at him.

at their closeness, taehyun could see the light in beomgyu's eyes; reflecting from the distant city lights and from the stars scattered in the sky. but somehow, it looked like something more too. something akin to a galaxy embed in his dark brown irises, and taehyun was pulled in - like an entity getting sucked in a black hole.

beomgyu is beautiful. and taehyun is so lucky to see him this close.

every time beomgyu laughs, or tells a story, or basically just look at him, he can't help but fall deeper in the depths of those expressive orbs.

taehyun finds that he likes getting lost in those eyes every day for the rest of his life.

_three. beomgyu's worn out pants._

"hyung, you've been wearing that since two years ago. please let go of it already." taehyun nags as he watch beomgyu rearrange his wardrobe.

the older dramatically gasps at his statement, feigning an offended expression and taehyun rolls his eyes.

"look, this is levi's, okay?" beomgyu said, as if it was the answer to every fashion question. at taehyun's confused gaze, he groans, "i forgot you haven't got the slightest idea about fashion. why am i even explaining this to you?"

"hey!" the younger retorts, wholeheartedly offended.

beomgyu ended up wearing those pants for their date, an attempt to annoy the younger. not knowing that taehyun didn't want him to wear it not because it doesn't look good on him, but because he looks _too_ good in it. it hugs his strong legs in all the right places, and taehyun was spiraling at the thought of other people seeing them.

he completely forgets that beomgyu is a basketball player. and seeing his legs was not a rare occurrence anymore.

_four. beomgyu's kisses._

"wait, you were jealous of yeonjun-hyung?" beomgyu exclaims on one of their movie nights when taehyun had finally gathered the courage to open up the topic.

"you couldn't blame me hyung! you two were really close ever since that party." taehyun pouts, but beomgyu laughs even more.

"this is gold, oh my god. i have to tell yeonjun about this." the older teases, fishing for his phone in his hoodie pocket.

"hyung!" the younger whines, snatching the phone away and stretching his arms to where beomgyu couldn't reach it.

"hey give it back!"

"no! you're going to embarrass me!"

"not that you haven't already!"

"shut up!"

"why would you be jealous of him? we're literally just bros!"

"you two were so close! you were even ignoring me just to text him!"

"that's because he's asking for love advice!"

"you're an expert now?"

"taehyun, just give me my phone back."

"for what? so you can text your 'bro' agai-"

beomgyu pressed his lips on taehyun's to shut him up.

"are you going to give it back or will you play hard to get?"

the older boy has both of his palms holding taehyun's cheeks firmly. he looks inquisitively at the younger as taehyun was still processing the sudden peck.

"hey that's not fair-" another peck.

"hyung-" another.

"beomgyu sto-" another.

"i hate-" another.

"will you still not drop your whole jealously episode and let me explain? 'cause baby i can do this all night."

"you wouldn-" one.

"hyu-" two.

"oka-" three.

"fine-" four.

"i'll liste-" five.

"hyung-" six.

"choi beomg-" seven.

taehyun had placed his free hand on beomgyu's mouth, slightly pushing him away.

"why are you so annoying?" he retorts, finally able to complete a sentence after beomgyu relentlessly stopped him with his pecks.

" _because_ you got it all wrong." beomgyu says, "yeonjun likes that tall guy from our music theory class. and that dumbass tries to get his attention by bullying him at first but as you know, it horribly backfired and now he wants to fix it. he asks me for help because i share most of my classes with his crush and that's why we hung out and texted most of the time."

his mouth went dry. all these time he's been moping in his dorm about the thought when it wasn't even close to that. damn, where did all of his braincells went to?

"yeonjun's handsome and all, but he's not my type! i never liked him that way; that's gross." beomgyu winces, pinching taehyun's cheeks together. taehyun could see the sincerity in his eyes. "i'm sorry for making you jealous baby. but you shouldn't be. i only have my eyes on you."

when beomgyu kissed him that time, taehyun lets himself melt. he feels kind of bad for doubting the older boy's feelings, and for being insecure when beomgyu had never flirted with anyone else. but he's learned his lesson. and he wouldn't let any more miscommunication get in between them.

_five. you make me laugh after crying._

taehyun was curled on his bed when his dorm room burst open and entered beomgyu, carrying his favorite caramel macchiato and a take-out bag of cheese tteokbokki. the older had rushed to get here after his practice when the younger had texted him of an emergency.

"hyunnie? baby, what's wrong?" beomgyu asks, crouching beside the bed in front of taehyun.

he was only answered by a sniffle, and taehyun shrunk on himself under the covers. beomgyu gently pulled the blanket away to reveal taehyun's tear-stained face, eyes closed and hands curled to tiny fists. beomgyu's heart ached at the sight.

"how about this, we eat the food i brought and then talk about it, hm?" the older coax, leaving a kiss on the other's forehead.

through damp eyelashes, taehyun sees the love of his life.

. . .

"h-hyung stop!" the red-haired boy shrieks, tossing and turning over his carpet as beomgyu tickles him. the already empty cups of tteokbokki discarded. "hyung! i m-might vom-it s-stop!" taehyun says in between chuckles and batting the older boy's hands away.

"that's what you get for teasing me taehyunnie!" beomgyu muses, laughing as he continues.

taehyun was already in a mess of happy tears, not just from the tickles but also from the story the older boy had shared.

"i-it's not my fault that you're s-so dumb!" the younger teases, "like, who the hell trips on an escalator!"

"excuse me, it's perfectly normal!"

"i can't believe you're an athlete when you're that clumsy!"

beomgyu rolls his eyes fondly, scoffing, "i just said that to make you laugh. and it worked!" he even had the audacity to look proud.

"whatever hyung. we both know that was a real event." taehyun retorts, sticking his tongue out childishly. beomgyu shook his head in disbelief as he lay on top of the younger, trapping taehyun's smaller frame in his warmth.

wordlessly, the red-haired boy threaded his fingers through the black locks, idly playing with the strands while beomgyu's head rest on his chest, listening to how taehyun's heart beat just for him.

"i'm sorry." taehyun murmurs, his throat suddenly felt constricted. beomgyu hummed and raised his head to look at him. "i lost the lock necklace you gave."

the older stared at him then, "is that why you were crying?"

he nodded, suddenly feeling stupid for breaking down over something so trivial. but you couldn't blame him, that necklace was beomgyu's first gift to him more than a year ago. and it was supposed to be the lock to his heart, but taehyun failed to be its protector.

instead of scolding him (which would be very unlikely of beomgyu) or teasing him (which is more likely the next scenario), beomgyu only reached a hand to caress taehyun's cheek. smiling down at him softly.

"it's okay hyunnie. i mean, it's unfortunate, but you don't have to beat yourself about it, okay?" he said, voice tender and gentle that taehyun almost cried again. "and besides, with or without it, you'll always have my heart."

_six. beomgyu's hands_.

taehyun is a clingy person, especially to his beomgyu. and he loves holding his slightly larger hands.

that realization came to him when beomgyu played him a song on his guitar and his hands were skillfully moving on the instrument. taehyun remembers just how much he was in awe at the older boy's talent.

beomgyu has strong hands; fingers slender and long he can hold a whole ball in it. and it's precisely why he's a valuable player in their team; the way he carries the ball to the other side of the court, expertly handling the ball and accurately shooting it in the basket made him everyone's crush.

and it's those same calloused hands that cups taehyun's face when they kiss, those protective hands that rest on his back as they walk in the streets, those warm hands that hold his as they sleep, those gentle hands that hold taehyun's whole heart.

never would taehyun thought that it's those same hands that would shatter his entire world.

they were out in the mall on the other side of the city when they accidentally bumped into beomgyu's friends. beomgyu let go of his hand almost instantly, but not without his friends noticing.

"gyu! what are you doing here?" one of his friends asked, looking in between beomgyu and taehyun.

taehyun's stomach dropped with dread.

"and who's this? is he a boyfriend?" another asks.

he looks at beomgyu, whose eyes were wide in panic. taehyun felt nauseous. _is he_ . . . ?

"you didn't tell us you were gay." another added, a lilt in his tone.

that caught taehyun off-guard. they . . . didn't know?

"i uh- he's just a friend! no biggie."

his world stopped. _a friend_ . . . ?

"i don't think he's just a friend though."

"yeah. we've seen you a lot of times with him."

"he is! we usually hang-out but you know, it's all just strictly platonic."

taehyun tuned out the entire conversation after that.

_platonic_ . . . ?

those sleepovers and cuddles; those nights on the quiet balconies and days with stolen glances; those kisses and i love yous;

_none_ of it was platonic.

so why . . . why would beomgyu deny him and what they have when it was so obvious that they were more than _just_ friends?

he didn't even know that beomgyu's friends had already gone. he didn't realize that beomgyu was pulling him by the elbow to the exit. he didn't realize that he was already crying.

and it all came crashing down on him when it did.

"platonic?" he murmured.

beomgyu stopped in his tracks and turned to him. "what?"

"' _strictly platonic_ '? really hyung?" taehyun blurts, every bit of hurt seeping through each syllable. "hyung, none of this is platonic, and you know that!"

"taehyun can we talk about this later-"

"no! no, hyung." the younger said, pulling his arm free from the other's hold, "just- how can you say that? how can you just deny me right in front of your friends? do you know how embarrassing that is?"

"taehyun, please. let's just get home first-"

"you cuddle me until morning! you miss me the moment you step out of my room! you say you love me in your sleep and you dare call us platonic?"

"taehyun-"

"what part of _just friends_ are we when you kiss me with all the love-"

"we're not dating! okay? taehyun, we were never dating." beomgyu cuts him off. "we never put a label on what we have; you didn't ask and neither did i."

the younger froze in his place, wanting the ground to swallow him whole. he was suddenly slapped by the painful reminder that beomgyu was never his; they were just two boys who like each other too much but were afraid to commit. or maybe it was just him.

a moment of silence passed when taehyun spoke, voice almost broken it sounded like a whimper. "you're right . . . you're right! why am i even complaining when you weren't mine in the first place-"

"taehyun that's not-"

"no hyung. it is what it is. i'm- i'm sorry. it wasn't my place to have said anything." he turned, wanting to get away from the boy he loves so much when beomgyu grabbed his wrist.

"tae-"

he immediately ripped it away, "i can't- please leave me alone hyung."

. . . 

that was how he found himself in the park at this late hour. still in the same outfit from their ruined date, drenched in rain showers as he lightly sways the swing he sat onto. he hates this; at times like this, he would be bundled up in his warm bed with beomgyu dozing behind him.

but this is not one of those times. and the cold is starting to bite at his skin.

taehyun hears the pattering of footsteps on the wet ground, getting closer until it stopped right in front of him and he looks up to see beomgyu panting. the older was also still in the same clothes, which were drenched in rain and sweat as he tries to catch his breath.

his heart started to beat rapidly in his chest, echoing in his ears as he feels the hot tears forming in his eyes. all because beomgyu is here. the older came to him, _for him_.

"baby, i'm sorry." were the first words that left beomgyu's lips, taking a careful step towards the boy that holds his entire world. "i shouldn't have said that. i should've already established what we are all these time.

"you are not just a friend to me. you're so much more and even so, it's not enough. i'm sorry for making our relationship a secret, i'm sorry for making everything vague when i know that my feelings for you are clear as day from the very beginning.

"we were never platonic. ever since i met you that day in this exact place, i know we could never be. because i like you so much that it physically pains me to keep us closeted."

beomgyu stood in front of him, tears threatening to fall from his hazel orbs. there was something sincere, something desperate in those eyes that made taehyun speechless, feet rooted on the dirt even as beomgyu gently pulled him up, cupping his face with those warm calloused hands and wiping the tears away from taehyun's eyes.

"kang taehyun," the older says, a tone of finality and certainty. "i am dumbly, hopelessly, unconditionally in love with you. 

"i'm sorry it took me so long to ask this but here i am now, asking you with every courage in my being; hoping you'd say yes . . . 

"will you be my boyfriend?"

_seven. taehyun loves beomgyu._

"yeah, sorry kai. i'm not feeling well today. tell soobin-hyung i said hi." taehyun mumbles groggily on his phone before ending the call with his friend.

he shivered when his arm went out of his duvet as he placed his phone on the bedside table, and he immediately tucked himself in, hugging a ryan plushie beomgyu gave him.

taehyun hears his door creaking open, the sounds of plastic bags and footsteps occupying the once quiet room. and he didn't need to look up to see who it was.

"hey baby, how are you feeling?" beomgyu asks him, sitting on the bed and placing his palms on the other's forehead.

"better if you cuddle me." taehyun mumbles, pouting and looking up at the older with wide eyes.

beomgyu chuckles, "you should eat first, taehyunnie, so you could drink medicine and i'll cuddle you the whole day. how does that sound?"

the younger was still pouting but eventually sat up, watching as beomgyu set up the portable table in front of him and preparing the warm food he bought for his sick boyfriend.

yes, boyfriend.

after beomgyu's dramatic confession, taehyun just as dramatically says yes and crashes his lips on the older boy's pair, completely forgetting the harsh wind and cold rain.

so here he was, sick to the bone with his thick-skinned boyfriend taking care of him. he wonders just how could beomgyu not even sneeze after being drenched, but he only bragged that he has strong immunity and that he was used to it for always playing ball in the rain.

speaking of basketball;

"what are you going to do about the team?" taehyun asks after five spoons of soup. the warmth already crawling in his body.

beomgyu hums, eating cup ramyeon beside him. "i thought of quitting."

"what? why?" the younger asks, almost choking at the sudden decision. "you're the best player! they'd crumble without you."

"i knew it. you really do watch me play." beomgyu teases. his boyfriend glared at him. "i talked about with the gang, and told them, well, everything. they're not exactly homophobic but our coach is. that's why most on the team are closeted, because we don't want to get kicked out. but i'm willing to risk it now."

"we could continue with this, you know? the secret relationship thing." taehyun suggests. as much as his heart fluttered knowing that beomgyu would do anything for him, he can't help but be bothered too; especially since he knows how much the older likes to play.

the raven-haired boy was quick to shake his head, his fluffy hair bouncing and taehyun reached out to ruffle it. "not again. i'm not keeping this in the dark anymore. i'm going to brag you to the world, and scream it to everyone's faces."

taehyun blushed, knowing beomgyu would definitely do that.

_you make me love you._

"how'd it go?" taehyun questioned once beomgyu went out of the sports conference room.

beomgyu only smiled at him, "his ass got fired after blurting homophobic comments in front of the gay hr manager. so you don't have to worry anymore." he said, rubbing their noses together affectionately. "your boyfriend still gets to play so baby can still watch and drool over how hot he is."

"i hate you."

"no, you don't."

the older pressed his lips on taehyun's sweetly, smiling when his boyfriend responds instantly. 

"i have a surprise for you."

before taehyun could ask what, beomgyu already has his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders, and cold metal touched the skin of his neck.

"it's a half-moon. there's no other meaning really, just that you're the other half to complete me."

taehyun feels for the pendant resting in the middle of his collarbones and smiles to himself; he'll surely take care of this one from now on.

"where's the other half?"

"on mine." beomgyu pulls the necklace out from under his collar and shows it. taehyun's smile grew even wider.

"i never knew you were such a sap." he teased.

"shut up. now let's go. the boys want to meet you."

_the seven things about you._

"remember that time when you were jealous of yeonjun?" beomgyu teases.

kai gasps, "you were jealous of yeonjun?"

yeonjun gasps as well, "you were jealous of me?"

taehyun smacks the back of his boyfriend's head, who was relentlessly laughing at his exposed state. "when will you ever shut up?"

"only when you kiss me." the older grins, mischievously raising both of his brows.

"i take it back; i don't want to date you anymore."

"okay lovebirds, we're getting off topic." yeonjun declares, hitting his chopsticks on a plastic bottle as if calling for attention at a wine party. "why would you be jealous of me?"

"i wasn't!"

"because! he thought _we_ were flirting." beomgyu speaks, expertly dodging taehyun's attacks. "he doesn't know that my type is a boy three-centimeters shorter than me, has huge eyes and pointed nose, and a feisty attitude. preferably with a name starting with t and ending with aehyun.

"and that your type is a taller overgrown bunny who has four dimples you want to smooch and i quote, a smile prettier than the moon."

soobin flushes red and kai bended over laughing as yeonjun strangle the raven-haired menace.

right here, beside his ever-annoying boyfriend, taehyun finds more reasons to love him.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii!! it's been a while since i last uploaded a somewhat lighter theme, and i'm in the middle of a terrible writer's block on another fic so i wrote this instead :D
> 
> this was really unplanned and a bit plotless but i really enjoyed writing this lmaooo . finished this in like two nights while my brain is powered w coffee and 7things is on loop i thought it would play even in my dreams
> 
> if anyone notices, there's actually a reference from one moa tweet saying that "bg is the type to kiss you in the middle of an argument" and a quote saying that "he'd kiss you until u stop talking and let him prove his point" (the exact words, omg) and it really pushed me to write this on a whim. click  
> [here](https://twitter.com/PR0DM0AS/status/1327870016469966848?s=19) to see
> 
> anyway, let's continue on streaming blue hour and wlts and don't forget to vote on mama!
> 
> stay safe and healthy <3
> 
> -nicsy


End file.
